


Reasonings

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: Daniel's curiosity is finally sated about one thing Louis mentioned.





	Reasonings

Daniel stared at Armand for a moment longer, his mind distracted from his companion by the television. He couldn’t help but have a shiver run down his spine at the chilling vision of Armand, completely still, as he watched whatever was currently on. Daniel, on the other hand, had the story Louis told him rolling about in his mind, particularly the part that held accounts of his demonic lover. 

Brown eyes had turned to him in his musings, causing him to blink. Armand sighed, the sound audible to his ears. It was meant for him to hear, he knew. “You’re brooding.” Armand commented, turning the television off before turning to the reporter. “I see your minds eyes focusing on me, Daniel. You’ve something to ask...” Daniel felt himself tense a bit at that, fear that such questions would bring around another fight, one he didn’t have the energy for at the moment.

Daniel shook his head, violet eyes casting about for a moment. “I don’t want to fight.” He stated with a sigh, standing to move to the kitchen. He came back with a soda, causing Armand to quirk an eyebrow. “Contrary to popular belief, I do stay sober sometimes.” He quipped, popping the top and taking a drink. Armand smirked, looking away for a moment. His focus returned to his lover. “Ask, Daniel. I wont fight you, not tonight.”

Daniel held the bottle to his lips for a moment, debating. He’d not ask Armand to promise such. He knew him to keep his word, but he also knew he might wake to the fight postponed tomorrow. “Alright.” He sighed, his head tilting slightly as he looked over the immortal. There was a moment of silence as he collected his thoughts, forming his words as delicately as possible.

“ Louis said you rescued him from the coven in the theater..” Armand gave a slight nod, his face a mask once more. “..but you didn’t rescue Claudia. You knew she meant a lot to him, so why not rescue her as well?” Armand turned away, eyes showing the flinch of pain the question had brought even if his face never changed. Daniel continued. “You were a coven leader before, so I don’t believe for a moment that making enemies was your worry. You might have told him that, but I don’t think it was your true reason..” 

Armand stayed silent for a long while before replying in a whisper. “It was the reason, Daniel. I did not lie to him.” Daniel shook his head. “You could’ve saved them both, left with them both..” “No, I could not. Claudia would not have it.” “Then, did you will for her to die?” He could see the red tinge his companion’s vision, regretting the question already. He sighed. “This is why I didn’t want to ask...” “But your mind threw the question at me over and over. I’d rather you ask and get it over with than have it under the surface of your conscious to repeatedly hear without words.” Daniel reached forward then, pressing a kiss to Armand’s cheek. “Boss, I didn’t mean to..” “I know you didn’t.” 

Armand sighed, staring at his hands for a minute. “Imagine that you could leave with someone, get away from it all, but you can only choose one. They’re both on the cusp of death and you have the power to save one only, anything over will bring wolves to your door. You have the choice between a potential lover and a potential enemy. Would the choice not be easy? I could’ve let them both die, but I already had feelings for Louis and my connection with Lestat. I did what I could without drawing attention, nothing more.” 

Daniel sat for a moment, his mind pushing that into play with Louis’s story. It made sense. He’d have chosen the same, he figured. He scooted closer to Armand, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “Thanks for answering, Boss. I know it wasn’t easy...” Armand leaned against him, his hand resting on his leg. “You’re wrong,Daniel. It was easy enough, even if it was painful.”


End file.
